


Accidental Love Confession

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Ship, adrienette - Freeform, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Marinette just wants to pass Physics.





	Accidental Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty short, but love it anyway! XD
> 
> Word count: 1,443
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

"Oh, Tikki! Why does 'Physics' exist? I think this assignment was meant to put me on my deathbed," Marinette states dramatically, feigning exhaustion.

Tikki giggles. "You're so over-dramatic, Marinette! We need physics in our lives! It's best you study it now."

The bluenette sighs, chewing on the tip of her pencil as she tries to figure out how to do the next problem. A small knock on her window brings her out of her stupor, and she looks up to see none other than Chat Noir waving obnoxiously at her through her window.

She rolls her eyes and stands up, making sure Tikki is hidden before going over and letting the alley cat in.

"Evening, Purrincess." Chat sweeps into a bow, kissing the top of Marinette's hand with a smirk. Marinette yanks her hand away and pushes the cat-boy back by the nose, strangely reminding him of his lady.

"No flirting right now, Chat. I'm doing homework."

"The activity of the hour," Chat says sarcastically, making little jazz hands.

Marinette laughs animatedly before sitting down at her desk again to get back to the dreaded 'Physics.'

Chat comes up behind her and looks over her shoulder. "I finished this worksheet earlier. I can help you, if you want."

"That would be gre—wait a minute. You have the same homework as me?" Except this worksheet was created by Marinette's Physics teacher, Madame Medeleiev, and only people taking her class would have it, which means—

Chat's eyes widen. "U-uhm... No...? I just know how to do this!"

The bluenette's eyes narrow suspiciously before she shakes it off, already trying to forget the traumatic feeling that had gone zipping through her. "Sure, Kitty. I would love some help right about now."

"Great, and while we're at it, I'd  _love_  to get to know you better." Chat grins boyishly, earning another signature eye-roll from Marinette.

"Ask away, Cat."

"Favorite color?"

Marinette considers for a second before smiling. "I like pink, but I've been told I look good in red." Marinette bites her lip to keep her laugh in. After all, it is Chat Noir who always tells her ( as Ladybug, of course) how good she looks in red.

Chat raises an eyebrow, interest etching itself across his expression. "Hmm. Favorite dessert?"

"Another tough one. You're good at this, Chaton. I'd have to say... The chocolate eclairs my parents make. They're truly  _amazing_."

"I'll have to try one some time. Crush?" Marinette freezes, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. Chat smirks victoriously. "Have I hit a nerve? Aw come on, maybe I know the guy and can set you two up."

The bluenette's cheeks go from a smooth porcelain to a vivid scarlet red in a matter of seconds. "Pffft—me? Having a crush? C-crazy!" Nervous laughter follows her statement, and Chat sends her a  _'really?'_  look. "Don't judge me! Fine, okay. There is... this  _one_  guy."

Chat hops onto Marinette's bed and rests his chin on his palms, curious about what type of guy Marinette would be into. "And...?"

She exhales, her expression changing from one of annoyance to one of utter lovesickness. "Oh, gosh! I don't even know where to start... He's just so...  _perfect,_ " she gushes, sighing in admiration.

"Sounds like a great guy," Chat mutters sourly, unsure as to why this topic suddenly no longer interests him as much.

"He is! He's so sweet, and nice, and caring, and—and ah! You see, I see him every day and nearly all the time, but I can barely even get out a decipherable sentence! Talk about embarrassing... But he doesn't even seem to notice and just smiles at me anyway."

 _'Sounds like how she acts around me. Well, other me,'_ Chat notes thoughtfully, blowing hair out of his eyes as Marinette begins talking again.

"And there's this one really annoying girl in our class who's mean to everyone—you know Chloé, right? Yeah, she has a crush on him, too. I think it's only for his looks though... But that's not why I like him. He just... Even though I know he's had a rough past with an unforgiving father and a missing mother... I just... I want to fill that hole in his heart. I remember the first day I met him, god—I thought he was sticking gum on my seat. Turns out—he was just trying to get it off. I acted like a jerk to him and wrongly accused him of doing something mean. Then, later that day, it was raining, and he showed up and said some really heart-warming things... and that's how I fell in love with him." Marinette's eyes are shining by the end of her rant, and she looks at Chat Noir to see him staring back at her with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

A blush spreads across his cheeks, and he hides his face in his claws/hands. "Mari, what's this boy's name?"

Marinette sends Chat a confused look. "Well, you probably know him. Most of Paris does. He's a model for his father, Gabriel Agreste. His name is Adrien."

Chat suddenly stands up and stalks towards Marinette, his expression hidden by his messy hair.

Marinette sits up straighter and leans away from him. "Ch-Chaton? What's the matter?"

"Do you really mean everything you just said?" Chat's voice cracks, and Marinette is more confused than ever.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't—" Marinette is abruptly cut off.

Her eyes widen when she realizes she's being kissed by Chat Noir. Her partner. Her best friend.

Yet, she kisses back anyways.

She closes her eyes and melts into the kiss as Chat hungrily sucks on her bottom lip, asking for entry. Marinette willingly lets him in, and he explores the walls of her mouth eagerly. She runs her hands though his smooth, messy blonde hair, pulling him closer to her.

Their tongues fight for dominance, and Chat ends up winning before he breaks the kiss to pepper kisses down her jawline.

"Ch-Chat...," Marinette hums, not quite comprehending the situation she's currently in.

"Marinette, you—really—do—" Chat attempts to speak in-between kisses, making it hard to understand what he's saying. He comes back up to her lips, and they continue moving together in perfect sync with one another.

Marinette's eyes widen when what's currently happening (and not just in a dream) smacks her in the face, and she shoves Chat away with all of her strength. "What the hell, Chat! I just told you how I feel about Adrien, and then you start making out with me? That's so messed up!" Tears well in Marinette's eyes.

Eyes as wide as her, Chat suddenly remembers he's not Adrien at that moment. "Wait, Marinette, let me explain—"

"No! Now I feel horrible and guilty! I claim to love  _Adrien_ , then I start making out with  _you_ —!" She fights the tears in her eyes and loses, letting them slip freely down her cheeks.

"I need to tell you some—"

"It can wait!" Marinette shouts angrily. "Please leave now, Chat." Her voice softens to that of a whisper, her lower lip quivering as she looks at the ground.

"You leave me no choice, princess." Chat steps away from her, but never looks away from her tear-strewn eyes.

 

**"Plagg, claws in."**

 

A bright green flash of light brightens the space, and Marinette shields her eyes. 

"It's okay, Marinette, you can look."

"No, Chat! This isn't going to solve anything! Just transform and leave, please!" Soft, calloused fingers touch her hands, gently prying them away from her face. Marinette slowly opens her eyes, and blue clashes with green.

It takes a second for Marinette's brain to function properly and register the fact that Adrien Agreste is standing very close to her. She looks up at him, then down at their hands and squeals in panic.

"No no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Oh, hell no! This is fake and I'm dreaming and I—"

"Marinette," Adrien says in a sing-song voice, a smile splitting his lips at her ridiculous reaction.

"—refuse to believe that my flirty partner is my school crush! And that I just confessed to him that I love him and oh my—"

"Wait, what do you mean 'partner'?" Adrien interrupts, frowning at the bluenette.

Marinette would face-palm, but Adrien is holding both of her hands. "Uh-uhm what? I didn't say a-anything about a partner! Who said anything about a p-partner? I sure didn't!"

Adrien sits there for a full minute before his eyes widen significantly and he stares at Marinette. "My... Lady?"

And guess what happens next?

Marinette, god bless this child, faints.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos for faster results. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
